To Break
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Lo mismo que lo anterior.. y lo anterior a lo anterior x0X! [DarkxKrad][Lemon Trilogy][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info: **

**Writer:** Krad-chan  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Published:** ¿?  
**Updated:** ¿?

**Original Summary: **

--

**Original disclaimer: **

--

-----------------------

****

**"To Break"**  
_('Romper')_

**by: **_Krad-chan _

Dark's POV 

Daisuke está gritando en la parte posterior de mi mente, sin embargo no puedo escuchar lo que está diciendo. Mis pensamientos están en el sexy y apretado cuerpo en el que actualmente estoy.

Daisuke, lo siento, la belleza de Krad me seduce tanto. No puedo negarme a mí mismo algo tan hermoso, así que es necesario. En necesidad de satisfacer el desconocido deseo dentro de él... dentro de mí.

¡Oh Dios, sí!¡Estoy follando a Krad! Usualmente es al revés. Supongo que tuve suerte esta noche. Esta solo es la segunda vez, la primera fue cuando Daiki era mi tamer... hace cuarenta años atrás.

Escucho a la hermosa criatura gemirme por lo bajo mientras abría más sus piernas. ¿Está suplicándome silenciosamente por más? Empujo dentro de él más fuerte, forzando a su cuerpo a que de cabida a la intrusión.

No usamos lubricante, aunque en realidad, nunca lo hacemos. ¿Cómo podemos predecir cuándo nuestra lujuria nos dominará?

Su cuerpo da cabida ligeramente y empujo tan lejos como este me deja. La única cosa que me permite moverme dentro de su cuerpo es la sangre. La sangre que provino cuando lo penetré con el primer empuje.

Gemí, disfrutando el ritmo que creé. Empecé a empujar más fuerte así pude arrastrar más hondo este ardiente placer. Descendí para besar esos labios tan acogedores… solo para que él se girara.

Suspiré con desilusión de que no me dejara estar más cerca de él. "Desearía que me dejaras probar tus labios…" Susurré en su oído. Sonreí y besé su lóbulo gentilmente, disfrutando el temblor de su dorada belleza. Empecé a morder su oreja, tirando ligeramente de sus aretes.

Continué empujando dentro de sus ardiente cuerpo, disfrutando la sensación de entrar y salir de algo tan estrecho. Entonces, lo sentí tensarse debajo mío y supe que había golpeado su punto ardiente. Sus músculos se apretaron a mi alrededor y mordí su oreja fuerte. Él está perdido entre el placer, sin embargo no dice nada. Ni un sonido desde que empezamos esto. Quiero que grite, que me suplique que le haga más. Quiero escuchar a esa angelical voz cantar en placer. Todo lo que puedo hacer es salir un poco y empujar de nuevo dentro de él, golpeando el punto una y otra vez.

Arqueó su cadera y la cogí para ponerla firmemente en su lugar. Quiero romperlo. Quiero hacerlo gemir, hacerlo gritar, hacerlo venir. Continué cabalgándolo y él empezó a gritar. Quiero más. Ya lo he escuchado gritar antes, ahora quiero que suplique.

Continué moviéndome hasta que escuché las más hermosas palabras resonar en mi cabeza. "¡Más!¡Oh Dios!¡Necesito más!" Oh sí, él está gritando y esas palabras hicieron que me endureciera hasta casi doler.

Sonrío, moviéndome hasta poder ver su angelical rostro. Cogiendo sus caderas con fuerza salí lentamente antes de azotar de nuevo dentro de él. Usando mis manos, forcé a sus caderas encontrarnos entre ambos. Fui más rápido y más rápido, ya no podía contener mi pasión. Quiero alcanzar la meta- mi placer, y el suyo también. Sus gritos fueron más fuertes y encontré a mi voz uniéndomele. ¡Él se sentía tan bien, quería más. Amo esto. Lo amo a él!

Me corrí, gruñendo su nombre y él me siguió rápidamente, gritando el mío. Nunca pensé que esas palabras podían sonar tan maravilloso de sus labios. Le sonreí de nuevo y descendí para besar su cuello, trazando sobre la línea de su mandíbula y sobre sus labios. No se resistió esta vez así que intensifiqué el beso tratando de decirle en silencio que…

Te amo Krad. 

**O-w-A-r-I**

-----------------------

**Hi minaaaaaaa! n0n **

Hmm.. ora q' lo pienso, no hay necesidad d q' lo lean en orden, es decir, si leen 'Broken' antes o después d 'To Break' igual van a entender la historia u..uU... aha.. aha..  
Y tmb, no sé si etos 2 podrían ser considerados 'lemon'.. tal vez solo un simple 'lime'... hmm o weno xD.  
Ese fue su regalo d añito nuevo.. les gutó?? xD

**Reviews plz! **

**Ja ne! n0n **


End file.
